Vocabularies
by saklawase
Summary: Yixing yang mengemis diajari bahasa Inggris, dan Suho yang lemah dengan lesung pipi dan bibir maju-maju. "Aku bingung soal terakhir harus diapakan,"\ "Tentu saja kau harus menjawabnya,"/ sulay;joonxing;dldr


**VOCABULARIES  
**

 **Couple: sulay**

 **Disclaimer(s):** cuman pinjem nama.  
highschool! au, boyslove, fluff (mungkin?)

* * *

...

"Nol?" Suho mendelik kaget.

Yixing yang sedang beringas beringasnya menusuk es krimnya dengan sendok kayu hanya menganggukkan kepala suram, tanpa menjawab.

Suho mendekatkan wajah, pancaran mata penuh ketidakpercayaan terlempar. "Serius?"

Yixing mendongak, dahinya kini terhiasi oleh kerutan samar. Lidahnya berdecak, kesal. "Kau mengejekku ya?"

Alis Suho mengernyit maksimal, yang diikuti oleh suara dengusan halus. "Tidak. Hanya terkejut saja—"

"Hmm—"

"Hanya terkejut bagaimana bisa kau bisa sebodoh itu—"

"HEI!"

Tisu bekas lap meja dilemparkan ke muka, namun Suho gesit menghindar. Sudut bibirnya terungkit jahil, Yixing bersumpah wajah yang biasanya rupawan itu kini terlihat menyebalkan sekali di matanya.

 _"Seriously_ Yixing," mulai Suho dengan nada menceramahi, "Bagaimana bisa kau dapat nol? Kalau pelajaran matematika, fisika atau hitung-hitungan aku masih bisa maklum. Sedangkan bahasa inggris?" Nadanya naik beberapa oktaf, sembari membuat gerakan tidak percaya.

"Kau seharusnya menghiburku yang sedang bad mood ini, tahu," Yixing mengerang rendah, membiarkan dahinya membentur permukaan meja.

Suho yang mengamatinya hanya menghela nafas.

Bahasa Inggris memang bukan mata pelajaran yang mudah, tapi juga tidak sebegitu rumitnya sampai harus terdampar di nilai terendah, pikirnya.

Suho yang mengaku hanya belajar seadanya saja merasa bisa mengerjakan dan memperoleh nilai sembilan di ulangan mereka seminggu yang lalu. Kenapa Yixing merasa kesulitan sekali?

Bukan. Suho bukan mengatakan Yixing tidak pandai. Jangan salah, walau sering bertingkah laku _random,_ Yixing itu termasuk salah satu murid di kelasnya yang masuk peringkat 5 besar.

Suho saja hanya mampu bercokol di peringkat tujuh di semester lalu. Memang benar, Yixing biasanya mendapatkan nilai nyaris sempurna di hampir semua mata pelajaran, tapi tidak dengan bahasa inggris.

Dan sejauh pengamatan Suho—bukan stalking ya, _**tentu saja bukan**_ —nama Yixing sering _—ah,_ selalu, tercantum dalam daftar nama peserta remidial bahasa Inggris yang tercantum di mading kelas.

"Kau tidak belajar ya?" Suho mencoba menerka-nerka, sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Yixing yang tertunduk melas di atas meja kantin dengan sedotan.

Yixing sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian melempar cengiran lebar ke arah Suho yang duduk di seberang, "Memang tidak. Aku malas."

"Dasar—"

"Karena aku benci bahasa Inggris, makanya aku jadi kehilangan motivasi untuk belajar, toh tetap saja nilaiku bakal jelek pada akhirnya kan?" terang Yixing ketika Suho sudah akan membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan ceramah sesi kedua.

Lelaki di seberang hanya memutar mata jengkel dan bergumam tak acuh, "Terserah."

"Tapi kalau diajari Suho mungkin akan berbeda,"

Suho mengerjap. "Sori?"

Yixing mendekatkan wajah, sementara Suho mati-matian menata ekpresi wajahnya tetap netral dan tidak kegirangan.

"Suho kan termasuk yang pintar bahasa inggris. Di ulangan kemarin saja kau bisa dapat sembilan."

Alis Suho mengernyit, masih belum paham. "Ya, terus?"

Yixing hampir membuatnya jantungan saat tiba-tiba dia menarik kedua tangan Suho dan mendekapnya ke dada, "Jadi Suho, tolong banget ajari aku bahasa inggris!"

"H—ha?"

"Mau ya? _please please please~"_

Mana mungkin Suho menolak saat Yixing menatapnya dengan puppy eyes dan bibir maju maju begitu?

Maaf, Joonmyun lemah dengan yang imut-imut.

...

"Pada dasarnya bahasa inggris itu sama seperti pelajaran bahasa bahasa lainnya. Yang paling utama adalah kau harus menguasai kosa kata atau _vocabularies._ Kalau kau sudah bisa menguasai _vocabularies,_ maka semua akan terasa mudah kok."

Yixing mendesah berat, dengan telapak tangan menyangga kepala. Dia melirik malas pada Suho yang sedang berbicara lebar dengan tangan yang berkutat pada buku bahasa inggris dan kamus, lagaknya sudah seperti guru terlalu mendalami peran sepertinya.

"—jadi gitu. Kau sudah mengerti kan, Xing?"

"Hmm," Yixing bergumam tak acuh, dia rubah posisi duduknya yang semula menyandar di tempat tidur, menjadi lebih tegak. Ya, kali ini mereka memang mengadakan sesi tutor di rumah Yixing, tepatnya di kamar sang empunya dengan posisi duduk bersila, saling berhadap-hadapan di atas karpet samping ranjang Yixing.

"Jadi intinya aku harus menguasai _vocabularies_ dulu kan?"

Suho mengangguk mengiyakan, seulas senyum lebar terpatri di wajah, senang pada fakta bahwa meskipun terlihat malas-malasan, ternyata Yixing memang menyimak penjelasannya, jadi dia tidak sekedar buang-buang napas percuma. "Yup, _vocabularies_ adalah kunci utama."

Yixing mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, mendecak kemudian. " Lalu kau suruh aku apa? Menghafal kamus?" Tanya Yixing dengan nada sanksi.

Suho memutar mata, "Ya bukan berarti menghafal kamus juga. Sampai aku setinggi tiang pun mana bisa kamus bahasa inggris dihafal?" dengus Suho dengan sarkastik, yang berhasil membawa tawa geli dari Yixing. Suho tersenyum dalam hati. Suara tawa Yixing memang selalu berhasil menghangatkan sanubari.

"Kalau mau menambah kosakata bahasa inggris, aku sarankan untuk mulai sering membaca apapun yang berbahasa inggris." Suho mendorong beberapa tumpukan buku dan kertas di sampingnya ke hadapanYixing, "Nih, aku punya beberapa buku berbahasa inggris. Ada buku, novel, artikel, cerpen, macam macam deh."

Rahang Yixing serasa ingin copot saking lebarnya dia menganga, mata terbebalak _horror_ ke arah buku dan kertas yang menggunung di depannya. Bahkan tumpukan kertas itu sampai menghalangi arah pandang Yixing ke Suho sehingga dia pun harus rela bergeser untuk berbicara dengan lelaki itu,

"Yang benar saja Suho? Kau ingin membuatku mati muda dengan menyuruhku membaca tumpukan buku tebal yang bahkan tak akan bisa kumengerti ini? Apa yang kamu lakukan itu jahaaaaat!" seru Yixing dengan nada dramatis dan suara sesenggukan yang dibuat-buat.

Suho memutar bola matanya untuk kedua kali, sudah biasa dengan kelakuan random sahabatnya. "Jangan pesimis dan mengeluh dulu, nanti kau tidak maju-maju," pemuda itu menyentil kening Yixing, mengabaikan suara gerutuan yang keluar dari bibir ranum itu, "Pokoknya baca saja dulu, saat kau membaca buku-buku ini dan menemui kata kata asing yang tidak kau mengerti, kau tulislah kata-kata itu di selembar kertas, lalu baru kemudian kau cari di kamus artinya."

Kening Yixing berkerut-kerut, "Lalu setelah itu bisa hafal sendiri?"

Suho menganggukan kepala, "biasanya kata-kata asing yang sudah kau tulis di selembar kertas itu akan membuatmu ingat dengan sendirinya. Otak akan merekamnya. Jadi ketika kau menemukan kata-kata asing itu lagi di bacaan lain, kau bakal ingat." Ia memberikan Yixing ulasan senyum hangat dan mengangkat satu tangannya untuk mengusap rambut hitam jelaga Yixing, "aku kasih waktu tiga hari untuk menyelesaikan membaca tumpukan buku dan kertas ini bagaimana? Lalu nanti kita akan belajar ke tahap selanjutnya, seperti grammar, texts, dan lain lain?"

Yixing menganga, "TIGA HARI?" pekiknya,

"KAU GILA."

"Bukan, aku Suho."

"Haha, lucu sekali."

"Tiga hari, deal?"

"Tapi Suho, itu—"

"Kau mau bisa bahasa inggris kan?"

"Iya tapi—"

"Tiga hari. Oke?"

"Tambahin lagi laaaah."

"No."

 _"Suho~"_

Kurangajar.

Bibir Yixing sudah maju-maju, suara mendayu-dayu, dan Suho merasa pertahannya mulai retak.

 _Jangan Suho. Jangan lagi. Kamu harus kuat—_

"Suhooo~"

Tambah maju.

Dan bagian bawah Suho mulai ikut maju.

Kaki ya, kaki.

"Suho _please please please~"_

Apalagi kalau sudah pakai please please begini, hancur sudah.

 _"Please~"_

Nggak. Nggak. Nggak. Nggak.

" _Buing-buing?"_

 **FAAAAAAAK.**

Suho menegak ludah, keringat bercucuran.

.

"Y-ya udah deh, seminggu."

.

Dasar lemah, dasar payah.

Suho tak kuasa.

...

Dan akhirnya, Yixing pun benar-benar mencoba untuk membaca buku-buku berbahasa inggris itu.

Awalnya memang karena terpaksa, tapi lama kelamaan Yixing mulai merasa terbiasa dan jujur saja, dia mulai menikmatinya. Meskipun terkesan berat, nyatanya metode Suho memang sangat membantu dalam belajar _vocabularies._

Yixing mulai terlarut dengan bacaan bahasa inggrisnya. Dia bahkan menyempatkan diri membaca buku-buku dari Suho pada saat jam istirahat dan jam-jam kosong pelajaran.

Yixing membaca buku-buku itu bukan karena suruhan Suho semata, tapi karena dorongan dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Ia juga menuruti instruksi Suho untuk menuliskan kata-kata asing yang tidak dimengertinya ke satu lembar kertas, lalu barulah ia mencarinya di kamus.

Dan kini, lembar kertas itu telah penuh dengan coretan dan tulisan tangannya. Dari sekian buku yang diberikan padanya, novel adalah yang paling berat, menurutnya. Karena di dalamnya banyak terdapat kata-kata yang kurang familiar dan sulit dipahami. Belum lagi jika memang penulis novel itu menggunakan bahasa tingkat dewa dan artistik, Yixing jadi ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding saja.

Namun Yixing tidak akan menyerah. Ia benar-benar beniat untuk belajar bahasa inggris.

Sembari ia meningkatkan _vocabularies-_ nya, Suho juga membantunya belajar tahap demi tahap, _grammar_ misalnya, lalu naik ke berbagai macam jenis kalimat, seperti kalimat aktif-pasif, lalu ke jenis-jenis _text_.

Kemudian setiap akhir pulang sekolah, Suho akan selalu memberinya latihan soal yang diambil dari berbagai sumber untuk Yixing kerjakan.

Dan perlahan demi perlahan, nilai bahasa inggrisnya pun semakin membaik. Yixing yang biasanya hanya bisa mendapat nilai maksimal 6 pun, mulai bisa meraih angka 7. Memang hasilnya tidak langsung drastis. Kata Suho, semua itu membutuhkan proses. Dan sebuah proses jika ditekuni pada akhirnya akan mengantarkan kesuksesan.

Suho akan memberinya senyum merekah dan dua acungan jempol saat guru mereka membagi hasil ulangan dan kuis bahasa inggris, dan entah kenapa, setiap Suho melakukan itu, Yixing merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang kesana-kemari di dalam sana. Tapi anehnya, rasa menggeltik itu justru terasa menyenangkan.

Dan Yixing menyukai sensasi itu.

 _Sangat._

Yixing mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana saat merasakan benda persegi panjang ramping itu bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk.

Yixing mengetikan _password_ dan menggeser layar. Dari Suho.

.

Yixing _sweatdrop._

 _._

Padahal Suho sedang duduk persis di samping mejanya.

Dasar anti sosial.

.

Yixing memutar mata pada Suho yang memberinya kedipan mata, pandangannya kembali tertuju pada ponsel.

.

 **From: suhokim**

 _Nanti sepulang sekolah ke perpus ya. Kita latihan soal lagi._

.

 **To: suhokim**

 _-_- kenapa nggak bilang langsung aja sih?_

.

 **From: suhokim**

Males ah, hemat napas.

 **.**

 **To: suhokim**

 _Kok ada ya manusia kayak kamu._

.

 **From: suhokim**

 _Lagipula aku juga lagi kaya raya pulsa, HUAHAHA ;))_

.

 **to: suhokim**

...

.

.

.

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, di sebuah meja yang berada di paling selatan perpustakaan, hampir tak terjamah siswa.

Duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Yixing yang tekun mengerjakan soal, sementara suara gesekan kertas dari Suho yang sibuk membolak-balik majalah di tangannya mengisi keheningan. Lagaknya sudah seperti pengawas ujian.

Suho juga akan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan Yixing jika dia merasa bingung dengan kata atau kalimat dari soal-soal yang tersaji di depannya.

Kini Yixing sudah berhasil menyelesaikan 21 soal dari 25 soal pilihan ganda. Barulah nanti jika sudah selesai, Suho akan mengoreksinya dan memberinya nilai juga. Begitulah rutinitas yang terjadi diantara dua sahabat laki-laki itu sekarang.

Yixing membalik lembaran soal, dan untuk empat nomor terakhir, ada sebuah bacaan.

.

 **This text is for questions 22 to 25.**

There is me, who's fallen hard for his best friend who's weird in someway, but still endearing and make my heart beat go like crazy.

I told myself everyday that I can't hold out forever.I told myself that there is no reason for my fear. Fear of losing him as my bestfriend. The feelings is just too consuming to hold on forever.

I love my bestfriend from head to toes. I loves how well my bestfriend can dance and sing. I love his meloudious laugh, and his slight accent. his eyes would crinkle when he smiles. I love when his lips turns into pout when he is upset or wants something to go his way. I feel lost in his eyes - more than I should be.

But my favourite of all is his dimple. It seems that everytime my bestfriend smile, the time slows down. I know and I understand, that I can't fight this feelings anymore.

I love you, bestie.

.

22\. _What is the writer's problem based on the text above?_

 _a. He/she is confused._

 _b. He/she wants to tell his/her bestfriend that he/she loves him_

 _c. The writer doesn't undestand love_

 _d. The writer's bestfriend doesn't feel the same way_

 _e. The writer's bestfriend is scared.  
_

 _._

Yixing mengeluarkan suara 'a' pelan dan melingkari jawaban pilihan B.

.

23\. _What are the things the writer loves about his/her bestfriend?_ Terdapat lima pilihan jawaban, dan Yixing menjatuhkan penanya pada jawaban E, kemudian melingkarinya, ' _The writer loves his laughs, his slight accent, his pout, his eyes and his smiles.'_

.

24\. _What's the writer love the most about his/her bestfriend_?

Dari lima pilihan jawaban yang tersedia, Yixing langsung melingkari pilihan jawaban, C _. His dimple._

 _._

25 _. Be my boyfriend?_

.

Yixing mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam ketika dia membaca soal terakhir.

 _Apa maksudnya?_ Apa ada salah ketik atau bagaimana sehingga pilihan jawabannya tidak ada? Lagipula, pertanyannya juga aneh.

Dia mendongakan kepala pada Suho dan menepuk tangannya untuk mengambil atensi. Suho memiringkan kepala, "Apa?"

"Coba kau lihat soal nomer 25,"

Yixing menyodorkan lembar soalnya pada Suho agar sahabatnya itu bisa membacanya juga.

Suho mengangkat alis, "Apa masalahnya?"

Yixing mengerut bingung, memangnya dia tidak lihat soalnya aneh begitu? "Soalnya aneh. Aku bingung pertanyaan terakhir ini harus diapakan."

Suho menjawab santai, "Tentu saja kau harus menjawabnya."

"Tapi disini tidak ada pilihannya—"

"Tentu saja, karena kau tidak punya pilihan..."

Kalimat Suho yang terputus membuat Yixing mengangkat kepala, menahan nafas saat menyadari wajah Suho berada dekat, terlalu dekat, dengan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung mereka hampir bergesekan.

Bola mata terpaku satu sama lain, dan seolah semua yang ada disekitar mereka melebur. Jantung Yixing seolah ingin meledak dengan cepatnya organnya itu berdetak, dan semakin menggila saat Suho membisikan kata-kata itu di telinganya

"...selain menjadi pacarku,"

Suho menarik diri, menyandarkan punggung ke kursi dengan santai namun tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Yixing sedikitpun.

"Jadi jawabannya?"

Yixing menutup dan membuka mulutnya, tak bisa bersuara.

Dengan tangan bergetar dia meraih bolponnya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana, sebelum dia bangkit berdiri dan menyambar tas, berlari secepat kilat dari perpustakaan. Bahkan Yixing sampai menjatuhkan kursinya hingga menimbulkan suara debam keras.

Suho yang kaget sudah memasang kuda-kuda ingin mengejar Yixing, namun terhenti ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah tulisan tepat di bawah soal nomor 25.

.

Senyum Suho merekah.

.

.

25\. Be my boyfriend?

 _Yes._

.

.

Memang tidak sia-sia Suho begadang membuat soal.

.

 **fin**

 **Elaaaaahhh. Random banget wkwk anggap saja Yixing gak pekaan ya gaes :''''. Failed attempt at fluff dengan bahasa inggris yang pas-pasan :'( kalo ada grammatical yang salah mohon dimaafkan ya :")))) Semoga ada yang baca dan suka :" Makasih teman teman~ berkenan review, heuheu...  
**


End file.
